


Is There a Ghost [vid]

by Scribe



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Festivids, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could sleep/when I lived alone/is there a ghost in my house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There a Ghost [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the source material that went into this vid. Song is by Band of Horses. For Kass, Festivids 2010.

Password to watch is "ghost"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
